A Father is A True Hero
by ImSpidey2
Summary: All of Bowser's eight kids were captured by Mario. Bowser goes to save them, but during his journey, he meets someone long-forgotten... Rated K-Plus for fight scenes.
1. The Shocking News

A Father is a True Hero

Used to be M for strong language by Bowser and fight scenes, but now rated K+, with Bowser's strong language removed, and less violent fight scenes.

And please R and R. (Read and Review)

DON'T FLAME!

Chapter 1: The Shocking News

King Bowser Koopa wakes up and gets off his bed. He takes a shower, he puts his shell on and drinks coffee. But today, things felt strange for the Koopa King.

"I wonder where my kids are?" Bowser said.

Then Kamek the Magikoopa runs to Bowser, panicked. He looked like he'd seen Hell.

"Lord Bowser, Lord Bowser, **LORD BOWSER!**" Kamek screamed repeatedly.

"What is it, Kamek?" Bowser said.

"T-the K-K-Koopalings..." Kamek said.

"What happened? Are they sick?" Bowser said, getting worried.

"N-no...Th-they g-got..." Kamek paused, not wanting to finish.

Bowser growled as he loses his patience.

"Finish **NOW!**" Bowser roared.

"**THEY GOT KIDNAPPED!**" Kamek bursted out.

Bowser's jaw dropped. Then suddenly, he boomed out:

**"WHAAAAAAAT?"**

"Y-yes, th-th-they g-got k-k-kidnapped..." Kamek whimpered.

**"WHO DID IT? WHOEVER IT IS, THAT PERSON WILL DIE!"** Bowser roared in anger.

"I-I d-d-don't kn-know...B-but i-it's a g-g-guy..." Kamek said.

"I'm going after him." Bowser snarled.

"Do I have to come too?" Kamek said, regaining composure.

"No. Someone has to take my throne. You'll be doing it." Bowser said.

"Umm...Okay." Kamek said.

He walked to the living room and saw his life-long arch-nemesis, Mario, with a evil grin on the plumber's face.

**"You!"** Bowser growled.

"Hey, you evil egg-sucking son of a snake!" Mario insulted the King of Koopas.

**A\N: If you saw the Mario movie, you probably know what that came from.**

"What do you want?" Bowser snarled.

"You see, Bowser, you can't win! I mean, I would have Peach ALL the time if it wasn't for one little detail: YOU." Mario said.

**"LITTLE? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LITTLE?**" Bowser roared.

"And as Kamek told you, look what I did..." Mario said evilly.

He walked off the screen and behind him was a huge cage hanging from the ceiling. That huge cage contained the eight children of Bowser.

"**KIDS!**" Bowser said in horror.

"Father! Save us!" Ludwig screamed.

"King Dad, **HEEELLLP!**" Lemmy shrieked.

"Help us, King Dad!" Roy yelled.

"King Dad, please help us!" Iggy sobbed.

"Daddy! Rescue us!" Wendy wailed.

"Dad! Please help!" Morton said in terror.

"Please help us, Dad!" Larry said in horror.

"Papa! Please help us!** PLEASE!**" Bowser Jr. cried.

"Oh, no!" Bowser cried. "What are you doing to my kids?" Bowser roared furiously.

"Abusing them. This is what they get for being such annoying spoiled brats." Mario said heartlessly.

"Why, you...!" Bowser growled.

**"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Mario laughed, as the TV turned off.

Bowser growled furiously before he runs out the door.

_**E.O.C.(End of Chapter)**_

**_So far, so good! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming up soon!_**


	2. Bowser's Long Forgotten Wife

A Father is A True Hero: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bowser's Long-Forgotten Wife

Hours later Bowser made it to a forest.

"Bowser?" He heard a voice.

"Who's there?" Bowser gasped.

"Bowser." He heard it again.

**"WHO'S TALKING TO-"** Bowser got cut off when he saw whose voice belonged to.

She was Bowser's wife.

**_A/N: Clawdia looks like this. Look at the deviation:_**

**_Clawdia Koopa-my version by 'yelhsa1276'._**

"You're..." Bowser said, frozen in fear.

"Yes." Clawdia said with a smirk.

"You can't be..." Bowser stuttered.

"That's right." Clawdia laughed.

**"It's you!"** Bowser said in joy.

Bowser ran to Clawdia and hugged her.

"I missed you so much! I thought you were long-gone! Did we divorce or did we forget each other?" Bowser said.

"We forgot each other. We're still married." Clawdia said.

"Thank goodness. I would** HATE** to divorce you." Bowser said.

Clawdia chuckled. "Same with me." She said.

"Now, Clawdia, I have horrible news." Bowser said sadly. He sounded like he urgently needed help.

"What's wrong?" Clawdia said, worried.

"A old foe of mine did something horrible." Bowser said.

"Well, what does this 'old foe' look like? Let me guess: Does he have a red cap with a M on it?" Clawdia said.

"Yes." Bowser said.

"Oh, Bowser...Always wanting to beat Mario...You're silly. Did he save Peach again?" Clawdia said.

"No, worse...Our kids...All of them..." Bowser said.

"What happened?" Clawdia said, getting even more worried.

"They're all kidnapped by Mario...All of them...Even Junior..." Bowser said, starting to cry. "I can't live without them! I need your help!" Bowser sobbed.

He hugged Clawdia and cried.

"Alright, alright. It's okay. I'll help you." Clawdia soothed Bowser.

_"What the heck am I doing? Crying is for wimps, and I will **NOT** be a wimp! I have to...I have to fight it!" Bowser thought to himself._

Bowser fights his tears, desperately trying to not cry.

"I am so embarrassed." Bowser said.

Clawdia chuckled. "Let's go save our kids." She said.

After a couple seconds, Bowser stopped crying.

"Alright. Let's go." Bowser said.

They venture through the forest. They then saw a castle.

"Uh-oh. A castle. That means trouble. If we don't take out the guy in there, we won't go any further." Clawdia said.

"No way. I won't rest until we rescue our children." Bowser said, cracking his knuckles.

They run inside the castle and fight Toad.

"You? You're gonna fight us?" Bowser said, about to laugh.

"Yeah." Toad said.

After a couple of seconds, they start roaring with laughter.

**"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE GONNA FIGHT US!" Bowser guffawed.**

**"THAT'S JUST STUPID! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Clawdia laughed.**

They fall on the floor laughing, and Toad just stands there with a uninterested look on his face.

10 minutes later, they finally stopped. Bowser shot his fire breath and Toad was immediately defeated.

"That was easier than I thought!" Bowser said.

They then continue bawling with laughter.

Minutes later they stop and then they go to the next world.

**_WORLD 1: FOREST - COMPLETE_**

**_Next: WORLD 2: WATER_**

**_E.O.C.(End of Chapter)_**

**_Sorry that I was late. Well, it's here! Next chapter coming up soon!_**


	3. Getting Soaked

**_A Father is A True Hero: Chapter 3_**

**_Chapter 3: Getting Soaked_**

Bowser and Clawdia were swimming as fast as they could.

"I'm getting soaked here." Bowser said.

"Me too. But it'll be worth it." Clawdia said.

They swam to a island. Both of them were exhausted. Then they heard bones rattling.

Those bones formed into a shape of Bowser. The black soul was animating the bone shell. That was Dry Bowser, Bowser's zombie brother.

"Glad you're here, bro." Bowser said.

"I'm always here." Dry Bowser said.

"I got horrible news. My eight kids were captured by Mario and we need your help." Bowser said.

"Okay." Dry Bowser said.

Then he saw Clawdia.

"Hey! I haven't seen you for years!" Dry Bowser said.

"But now I'm here!" Clawdia said.

"Let's go save your kids. But first let's go to the castle to beat the person." Dry Bowser said.

They gone to the castle and then fought Red Yoshi.

"I didn't know much about you, but you're still as annoying as all the other heroes." Bowser said.

"I don't care, you're going down." Red Yoshi said.

Red Yoshi used his tongue to trip Bowser, but Bowser shot his fire breath at his tongue. Red Yoshi was screaming in pain as his tongue was burning.

Dry Bowser spun around in his shell, hitting Red Yoshi and making him bounce around the place.

Clawdia shot fireballs at Red Yoshi, and then Bowser ground-pounded him, finishing him off.

They then go to the next world.

_**WORLD 2: WATER - COMPLETE**_

_**Next: WORLD 3: CAVE**_

_**E.O.C.(End of Chapter)**_

_**Sorry that it was too short. I was out of ideas. Next chapter coming tomorrow.**_


	4. In The Dark

A Father is a True Hero: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In the Dark

Each of the three has a flashlight. Bowser has a red one, Clawdia has a green one and Dry Bowser has a blue one.

"Almost there to my kids!" Bowser said.

"You know why we're going through all these places? This is the only way to your kids." Dry Bowser said.

**"Lord Bowser!"** They heard a voice.

That voice belonged to Kamek.

"Kamek? Aren't you supposed to lead the Koopa Army?" Bowser snarled.

"I just decided to help. The Koopa Army said they can take care of themselves." Kamek said.

"Ohh...Then you can help." Bowser said.

"Thanks." Kamek said.

They venture further through the cave and then they see bats.

"Hey, look, bats. Maybe they won't-" Bowser got cut off when the bats fly at them.

The four scream and then run further through into the cave as fast as possible. They ran into the castle where they encounter Luigi and Yoshi.

"Our defeat will **NOT** lead you to Mario." Luigi said.

"That is where you are wrong, fools." Bowser said.

Bowser grabbed Yoshi by his tongue, and spun him around and smashed him into a wall. Clawdia used her claws to scratch Luigi, and Dry Bowser used his blue fire breath to burn Yoshi severely.

"How about that?" Dry Bowser said.

"That's...hotter than...normal fire...breath...**OWW! I'M BURNING!**" Yoshi shrieked.

Dry Bowser laughed and then ground-pounds him.

Bowser then beats Luigi with his giant fists, claws him, swings him up in the air and throws him to the floor.

**"MAMA-MIAAAAAAAA!"** Luigi screamed to his defeat.

Both Luigi and Yoshi were knocked unconscious.

Bowser heard a alarm in his shell. It came from his laptop. He brought the laptop out of his shell and opens it. It said:

"Incoming message."

"Open?"

He clicked 'Yes' and the the message opened. Mario then appears on the screen.

"Aw, not again..." Bowser groaned.

"Hey, again, you turtle-face." Mario said with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing to my kids now?" Bowser growled.

"I made new prisons for them. Look." Mario laughed.

Mario showed Bowser the Koopalings' new prisons.

1. Ludwig was now tied to a wall.

2. Lemmy was now locked in a closet.

3. Roy was strapped to a wall with metal restraints.

4. Iggy was chained up in a cage.

5. Wendy was in stocks.

6. Morton was also strapped to a wall with metal restraints, just like Roy.

7. Larry was tied to a log.

8. Junior was in the corner in the room, tied to a wall with his hands and ankles tied up. His mouth was also taped.

They were all crying for their father's help.

Bowser gasped.

**"YOU SICK, TWISTED, CRUEL MAN! HOW DARE YOU?"** Bowser roared.

**"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Mario laughed again and then the message closes.

Bowser growled ferociously.

**"COME ON!"** Bowser ordered Clawdia, Dry Bowser and Kamek.

They all ran to Mario's castle.

**_WORLD 3 - CAVE: COMPLETE_**

**_Next: WORLD 4 - MARIO'S VOLCANO_**

**_Sorry. I was late AGAIN. But now, it's here! Next chapter coming after the SOPA blackout._**


	5. The Last Stand

A Father is a True Hero: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Last Stand

The four reach the castle and fight Mario himself.

"You! Give me my kids back!" Bowser growled.

"If you want your kids back, you'll have to go through me." Mario said.

Bowser roared and attacked Mario like a bear.

**"DIIIIIIIIIE!"** Bowser roared.

He threw Mario to Clawdia, who slashes him with her claws, then she passes Mario to Dry Bowser.

**"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KIDNAPPING MY KIDS!"** Clawdia shrieked.

Dry Bowser shot his extra-hot blue fire breath at Mario, burning him severely.

**"YOU WILL BE SMASHED!"** Dry Bowser roared.

Kamek then shoots magic blasts at Mario, further injuring him.

**"ATTACK!"** Kamek screamed.

Then they all gang up on him and attack him violently.

"Mama-mia..." Mario said before passing out.

When Mario was defeated, you can see the stars spinning in the air above him.

"Finally. My old enemy, Mario, defeated at last." Bowser chuckled.

They then go to the highest floor. There was a door which said:

**"Koopalings are here."**

"That's quite a bad try to hide a secret." Bowser said.

Bowser opens the door and the Koopalings cheer.

"Kids! You're safe!" Bowser cheered.

Bowser released the Koopalings from their prisons. Junior was quite hard; he had to rip the tape out fast. Junior then screamed in pain, but Bowser hugged him and apologized.

Junior then looked at Clawdia.

"Is that...Mama?" Junior said.

"Yep, Peach wasn't your Mama this whole time. This is your **REAL** Mama!" Bowser said in joy.

Back at Bowser's castle, Bowser and his family returned to their normal life.

He hugged all the Koopalings like he was holding 20 apples with his two hands. But none of the Koopalings slipped off his hands.

"Oh, I love you all! I love all of you. For now on, I'll be way nicer. I was kinda nice back then, but now I'm gonna be way more nicer than before." Bowser said joyfully.

Then it was bedtime. Junior was in Clawdia's arms and she sang a lullaby while rocking him with her arms. After she was finished, Junior was sleeping. Clawdia tucks him in and kisses him.

"Ludwig may become the king of Koopas...  
>Lemmy may make a ball factory...<br>Roy may become a boxer...  
>Iggy may make drugs...<br>Wendy may go to college and have a lot of music, clothes and shiny things...  
>Morton may host a talk show...<br>Larry may become a tennis master...  
>But you...<br>You will be my sweet, special Junior forever..." Clawdia whispered.

She then walks downstairs to see how Bowser was doing.

"How are the kids?" Bowser said.

"They're all sleeping. I sung a lullaby to Junior until he fell asleep." Clawdia said.

"Dry Bowser's back at his own castle...and Kamek's doing overnight chores..." Bowser muttered.

"It was really brave of you to go save them." Clawdia said.

"You know what they say..." Bowser paused for a second.

"...A father is a true hero." He finished.

**_THE END_**

**_And there you have it! Fanfic complete! I'll be making more soon when I got a new idea for a plot and jokes and stuff. But, until then, see you later! ^_^_**


End file.
